


Skin Starving

by Princess_Booplesnoot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved, author needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Booplesnoot/pseuds/Princess_Booplesnoot
Summary: A touch-starved Tony overhears one of his employees having a conversation. Being himself, he decides to make the best of it and accidentally finds a friend.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Skin Starving

**Author's Note:**

> recommended music to go with the story: two feet - 'love is a bitch' & 'quick musical doodles'. Or any lo-fi hip-hop radio really.

It started as an itch. At first, a small but bothersome thing, that kept him up at night, steering the already unreasonable hours of wakefulness into dangerous territory. The cold of his bed was unappealing and more often than not, he'd started passing out on the flat surfaces nearest to him: workshop, lab, common room couch, the lazy boy in Bruce's apartment.

The team noticed, of course, they weren't blind. They all had been on edge the first few months after Pepper left him. They expected him to act out, lock himself up in his lab, or go back to his old habits of boozing and bringing home a different girl every night. And he had tried that, once or twice, but airheaded twenty-somethings weren't appealing anymore. Most of the time their ass-kissing and blatantly flattery annoyed him further into self-loathing abyss. He simply couldn't step up to be the kind of man they described him to be - it seemed as if every woman on planet Earth had a whole list of expectations he specifically could not meet.

With Thor off planet, not one remaining person on the team was particularly touchy-feely. And that was the thing with Tony Stark: as an engineer, as a mechanic, he made his way through the world hands-first, every approach he had was hands-on. During late nights and early mornings, he laid in bed, sleepless and dreamless, desperately refusing to admit his own touch starvation. 

Whenever Rogers threw an arm around his shoulders during a particularly successful team bonding activity, it took every ounce of willpower Tony had to not lean into it and purr like a cat. He hadn't truly forgiven Steve for his cold, cruel words of criticism shortly after Pepper's departing. He wasn't going to chummy up to a man who thought him selfish, opportunistic, and self-absorbed.

Tony became irritable and withdrawn. He simultaneously craved and avoided even the casual, friendlier attention his teammates gave him on a daily basis. His usual snark became that much more biting, having caused several people to storm out of team meetings. 

On a cold autumn morning, Tony had found his way to the tower's Starbucks on the employee floor. He had squeezed a generous five hours of restless sleep and he was sick of the plain black coffee in his kitchen. A spontaneous desire for something sweet and creamy and caffeinated led him to the place in line at the cafeteria, only a few early birds ahead of him.

Tony's brain was hazy as it had been past few weeks, dull from the lack of rest and the hyper fixation of his own skin feeling alien to him. For once, he wasn't typing away on his StarkPhone as he usually did to avoid being bothered; Tony stared straight ahead, unseeing, nothing but white noise in his usually racing brain. 

Two women stood in front of him and he couldn't help but overhear a part of their conversation.

"... Are you really horny or just lonely or touch-starved, though? I mean, Tinder? It's not really your style."

"Eh, I dunno. Probably the second but it's not like men go on Tinder to find a cuddle buddy."

"Well, maybe? I've heard about arrangements like that."

"No offense, babe, but it's probably kids in their early twenties. Those gen-z's, babe, are weird. I'm not really up to date on all of that."

The topic of the conversation was what piqued Tony's interest; the world liked rubbing salt into his wounds and hysterically laugh at his misfortune. Bleary-eyed, he briefly scanned the two women: both appeared to be interns or junior techs in his company, evident by the purple employee badges hanging from their bags. 

"So what are you going to do?" One woman asked the other as their turn to order took Tony one step closer to obtaining his desired caffeine.

"Unless someone normal magically appears with an offer of no-strings-attached, good ole' snuggle fest, I guess I'm getting dicked down on Saturday," The other replied with a teasing tone. The lack of excitement in the last part of the sentence was obvious.

"Gross," The first one shook her head and hurriedly rattled off her order to the barista who looked about as disgruntled as Tony felt. 

Hours and three coffees later, Tony's overactive brain was still stuck on that woman from the cafeteria. Her back, her purse stuffed full of colorful manila folders, her neatly gathered hair - Tony Stark had a nearly perfect memory and he remembered every single detail despite his brain fog. Objectively, she was attractive, no more no less than a different dozen of women he'd seen at any point in his life before. So why was he hung up on her?

It didn't take him a long time to find her file, faster than he'd liked to admit. Manually sorting through hundreds of interns, lab technicians, and various second-tier employees weren't exactly considered productive but with Pepper and her nagging out of the picture, Tony could afford to slack off a little bit.

So he found her name and her e-mail address, skimmed over her performance report with satisfaction, finding her to be a busy bee in the 90th percentile. Her superiors considered her trustworthy, hard-working, and communicative, all good traits.

Pepper's absence meant he'd have no one to cover his ass should he get slapped with a harassment suit; however, he was the Tony Stark after all. He had more money than he'd cared to count and an army of lawyers at his disposal 24/7.

Amidst the jumbled mess of wires, circuit boards, tablets, empty coffee cups, and the occasional piece of paper, Tony typed up an e-mail to the woman sharing his... Condition.

"I heard you and your friend talking at Starbucks. I could use a cuddle buddy. Wine and Netflix at my place? What's your takeout preference?"

No. That came off way too creepy like he was some kind of a dirty eavesdropper.

He contemplated some more, typing up and erasing multiple e-mails with various proposals: his penthouse, her place, a three Michelin star restaurant, a walk in the park. Almost all of it screamed 'date', like he'd drag her off to bed the very moment an opportunity wouldn't present itself. It wasn't so: Tony Stark, the playboy genius, had his dick firmly tucked into his pants. The thought of fucking her crossed his mind only briefly, quickly being chased away by the thought of her fingers running through his hair. Her warm, soft body in his arms. Just laying on his couch, eyes closed, reveling in each other's arms.

Tony hit send on the least obnoxious option. He baited his breath, clicking his fingers in anticipation as the message showed itself to having been delivered. 

"Mary, is this you trying to be funny? Stark is going to fire you if he finds out you're impersonating him to stop your friend from going on a questionable date. Grow up." Came the very prompt reply, ending with a short string of angry emojis. Tony could totally trust a person who used emojis unironically and generously.

"For the record, I wouldn't be mad if somebody pretended to be me for the sake of saving their cute friend from a creep. The problem would be making it look credible." Tony typed up the answer without thinking, quickly snapping a picture of himself holding the Starbucks cup with his name written on it, throwing his usual sloppy peace sign. He attached it to the email and hit send.

"WTF" Came the reply not a minute afterward. He let it sink in, giving the woman some time to gather her wits. She did not disappoint. "Okay, even if we pretend this is real - which I doubt - what's in it for you? If you heard our conversation, you surely know my stance on the matter."

"I'm always glad to prove you wrong. I'm a genius - comes with the territory." Tony simply couldn't resist adding a generous dose of snark. "You're welcome to meet me after clocking out. Use the private elevator, my AI will beam you up."

The reply took a considerably long amount of time, seeing as previously, she typed back rather quickly. "Please don't be a creepy rapist, Scotty. Fingers crossed." Tony managed to almost break his stylus twice. His hands shook, and he had to tell himself to breathe - still, he laughed at the clever way she replied. 

Several more hours later, during which Tony had nearly paced a hole through various floors on the residential side of the tower, he took a quick shower, dressed in a flattering but comfortable designer sweatpants and polo combo and made himself at home on the obscenely large living room sofa on his own, private penthouse floor. 

He was up and running towards the elevator when Friday's voice notified him of the woman entering the elevator on the employee floor. Tony tousled his hair, adjusted his glasses, fiddled with the drawstring of his pants. 

The woman was wearing casual office wear, pants, and a loose blouse, a lab coat loosely draped over her arm, and her purse hanging off the shoulder on a thin strap. Her hair was loose now, a little frizzy as if she continuously ran her hands through it. Tony quietly rejoiced at not being the only nervous one.

Clever eyes scanned the room with unhurried interest before finally landing on him. "Not too shabby, if I say so myself," The corners of her mouth tilted in an attempt at a smile, it was obvious she was studying him. 

"Thanks, I try my best," Tony smirked. Humble he was not. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I see a comfortable couch," She looked to be grateful for being given the opportunity to lead this interaction. "Let's park our behinds on it, bicker for ten minutes about a movie choice and settle on one none of us really like. Then we can tell each other our no-no zones and, well, yeah," She started out confidently. Probably practiced in the elevator. But towards the end, her shyness took over. 

For Tony, it was kind of cute. A nice change from suck-ups that flocked him at every social gathering in hopes of getting something out of him. The woman that had tossed her bag carelessly on the far end of the couch and untucked her blouse looked and felt like the exact opposite of those people. She looked willing to give.

Tony sat next to her, keeping a couple of inches of free space between them. "Food preferences? Food allergies?" He asked, tapping the food delivery application.

"Nope, and I will eat just about anything." He felt more than saw her side-eyeing him. Both of them were jittery. So uncharacteristic for Tony, to be blushing and stammering like a high schoolboy. Sex was easy, but intimacy? Complex. It was addictive and eventually, painful.

Movie decisions were surprisingly easy and she said so. They settled on a Tarantino classic, an old flick neither of them had watched in a long time. As the discussion progressed, Tony used his wits to find out more about her without making it seem like an interrogation. He had run a background check on the woman and her family but those only went that far, besides, it was a great opportunity to practice the tips Natasha had shared with him at one point or another. Being friends with spies had its perks.

They ate their food until their bellies were full. A comfortable, relaxing stupor, being warm from the inside out. 

Tony noticed when the woman spoke, she spoke with her hands. She had caught herself grasping his forearm multiple times when they'd got more passionate about their discussion. And what Tony loved the most was that she refused to apologize. He saw a kindred soul in the woman; quiet until something struck her fancy. Then, she became a whirlwind of ideas and opinions. 

In no time, it became a natural action to extend his arm and wrap it around her shoulders, reclining backward. There was little grace in laying belly-up like a dead fish but the woman didn't seem to mind. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she laid down sideways, throwing a leg over one of his own. 

Her palm traced the outline of his arc reactor when something on the screen caught her in a moment of intense interest. Tony preferred to avoid the cursed thing - scars around it definitely did not do any favor to his aging, marked body - but he found himself exhaling the tension when it was obvious the woman really did not care. An occasional quiet hum of satisfaction was the only noise that came from her: he noticed the sound escaped her lips every time his thumb began fiddling with the sleeve of her blouse and rubbed against her arm.

He was quite content. It was warm, he was surrounded by so much warmth.

The hug was mutual when she left home, both of them comfortable with the gesture for people who had met in a rather unconventional way.

She started coming over a couple of times a week, a quiet evening of the best takeout in NYC and (mostly) interesting movies. A solace, always a single e-mail away.

Tony saw her in the cafeteria once or twice; he appreciated the brief, tiny secretive grin she gave him out of her friend's eyesight. She never approached him. He was grateful for that. He didn't want to deal with all the drama and all the fuss surrounding incidents between him and his employees. It was nobody's business what any of them did after clocking out - and he and his cuddle buddy, they weren't even fucking, for Thor's sake.

Maybe they would get there someday. Or maybe they won't. It was only now for Tony. The rare free Saturday night he had, he truly took a vacation from all the bullshit and lured her in with promises of very expensive wine, her favorite New York-style pizza, and the willingness to entertain watching a few of those funny YouTube videos she liked.

They did watch them and Tony didn't mind. He stepped over the irrational fear and the initial discomfort and curled up around her, hiding his face in the soft cotton of her worn hoodie, his own breath tickling his face in warm puffs. The hand running through his hair was tender like it never was with Pepper - his ex was far too preoccupied to baby her grown-up boyfriend. But the woman molded to his body like an extension of himself was happy to do so. Tony's hair was longer now and it glided perfectly along the woman's palms.

His heart was steady, thumping in his ears, overshadowing the noises coming from the TV. He exhaled and felt her other hand begin tracing circles on his back as if she saw the stress and the bitterness leave his body with every caress, every brush of their bodies. Maybe she did?

He held onto her, held her back as she'd held him. Safekeeping the warmth inside of him. Guarding his peace.


End file.
